Otherside
by Groovyn
Summary: Sejak awal, ide mengirim Jungkook melanjutkan pendidikannya di Seoul bukanlah hal yang tepat. Tinggal serumah dengan pamannya yang workaholic, serta usia mereka yang hanya terpaut 6 tahun membuat Jungkook tidak nyaman. Keadaan bertambah rumit ketika ia mengetahui fakta bahwa pamannya ternyata seorang gay! VKOOK/TAEKOOK!


**Otherside**

 **Author : Groovyn**

 **Main cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre : Romance, family**

 **Rated : Semi M**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Summary : Sejak awal, ide mengirim Jungkook melanjutkan pendidikannya di Seoul bukanlah hal yang tepat. Tinggal serumah dengan pamannya yang workaholic, serta usia mereka yang hanya terpaut 6 tahun membuat Jungkook tidak nyaman. Keadaan bertambah rumit ketika ia mengetahui fakta bahwa pamannya ternyata seorang gay!**

 **VKOOK/TAEKOOK!**

 **/**

 **/**

 **BL!**

 **Yaoi!**

 **Boy x boy!**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan pamannya Jungkook masih belum pulang dari kantornya. Perlu diketahui, Jungkook baru tiba dari Busan ke rumah ini tadi pagi sekitar jam sembilan. Paman Kim—pamannya Jungkook—memang sudah tidak berada di rumah sejak kedatangannya tadi pagi. Benar kata ibunya, adik ibunya ini—paman Kim—memanglah seorang _workaholic_. Pekerjaan jauh lebih penting daripada menyambut kedatangan keponakannya, Jungkook menggelengkan kepala memikirkannya.

Jungkook rasa matanya sudah memberat, pertanda bahwa ia harus segera bergelung dibalik selimut hangatnya. Ugh, pasti nyaman sekalii..

Tetapi ia harus menunggu kepulangan Paman Kim terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya Jungkook ingin menunjukkan sopan santunnya pada pemilik rumah yang mau menyediakan tempat tinggal baginya selama menempuh pendidikan di Seoul.

 **.**

Pintu utama terbuka satu jam setelah itu, memunculkan sesosok pria berjas di baliknya. Tampilannya agak berantakan, ditambah wajah lesunya, kentara sekali bahwa ia baru saja menghabiskan waktunya seharian ini dengan kesibukan bekerja. Ya, pria itu Kim Taehyung, pamannya Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung sadar bahwa sekarang sudah masuk tengah malam, jika ia nekat masuk ke kamar keponakannya, maka dirinya akan terkesan tidak sopan, meskipun hanya sekedar menyapa untuk kedatangannya tadi pagi. Lagipula mungkin Jungkook sudah terlelap, begitu pikir Taehyung. Jadi ketika ia menaiki anak tangga terkahir di rumahnya dan tiba di lantai dua, Taehyung hanya melewati kamar Jungkook dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang berseberangan dengan kamar anak itu.

Tepat ketika pintu kamar Taehyung sedang ditutup, pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka. Jungkook hanya sempat melihat sekilas punggung pamannya yang sudah terlanjur menghilang di balik pintu. Ia menghela nafasnya, niat Jungkook hanya ingin menyapa paman yang sudah dua belas tahun tidak dijumpainya itu, namun paman Kim sepertinya kelelahan dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

Sebenarnya Jungkook kurang setuju dengan ide ibunya yang membuatnya berakhir tinggal bersama paman Kim ini. Bagaimana tidak, terakhir kali bertemu paman Kim adalah ketika Jungkook kelas satu SD dan pamannya duduk di bangku SMP kelas satu juga, bertemu kembali dengan pamannya setelah sekian lama tentunya segalanya pun akan berubah canggung. Apalagi Jungkook harus memanggilnya 'paman' di saat orang lain seusianya memanggil seseorang seusia pamannya dengan panggilan 'hyung'.

Jungkook itu bukan orang yang supel dan juga kurang bersosialisasi, jadi bagaimana ia bisa mencairkan suasana canggung di antara mereka nanti.

Paman Kim itu orang dewasa, pasti akan sulit diajak berkomunikasi dengan Jungkook yang memiliki pola pikir remaja yang tidak banyak bicara. Menceritakan lelucon-lelucon pada Paman Kim juga bukan ide yang bagus. Orang dewasa itu semuanya serba serius, jadi sebaiknya Jungkook jangan bermain-main dengan hal murahan seperti itu.

Dan pada akhirnya, Jungkook dibuat pusing sendiri memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik pada pamannya.

~Vkook~

Jungkook bangun sedikit lebih pagi dari biasanya, berharap dapat bertemu dengan pamannya barang semenit saja sebelum pamannya berangkat kerja.

Dengan tergesa ia berlari menuruni anak tangga agar dapat sampai segera ke ruang makan, siapa tahu pamannya tengah sarapan di sana.

Akan tetapi yang didapatinya hanya ruang makan yang kosong, bahkan matanya tidak menangkap pemandangan piring kotor bekas sarapan pamannya di atas meja. Apakah orang itu melewatkan sarapannya dan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali?

Pertanyaannya terjawab ketika matanya menemukan secarik kertas di atas meja makan.

'Pagi, Jungkook-ah. Maaf aku harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Mulai sekarang rumahku, rumahmu juga. Jadi kau bebas melakukan apapun di sini. Jika kau ingin makan, ada banyak bahan makanan di kulkas. Kau bisa menggunakannya. Kuharap kau mau memasaknya sendiri. Dan maaf, aku tidak menyambut kedatanganmu dengan baik. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Kookie. -Paman Kim Taehyung-'

Jungkook tersenyum lembut, ia rasa ia sudah mulai bisa memaklumi paman satu-satunya ini.

~Vkook~

Taehyung baru saja selesai mengikuti rapat bersama rekan kerja satu departemennya. Lalu ketika seorang rekan menyodorkannya ponsel miliknya yang ternyata menyala karena ada sebuah panggilan masuk, Taehyung membatalkan niatnya yang sebelumnya ingin pergi ke gudang kertas untuk mengambil pasokan kertas, dan berakhir menyuruh seorang bawahannya untuk menggantikannya ke gudang kertas.

Panggilan masuk dari _noona_ -nya, ibunya Jungkook.

"Eoh, Noona?"

"Tae- _ya_ , Bagaimana keadaanmu, sehat-sehat saja,'kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kookie-ku? Apa dia nyaman tinggal di sana?"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, "Uhm, itu... aku belum sempat bertemu dengan Jungkook..."

Suara sang noona yang menghela nafas terdengar dari seberang sana.

Taehyung buru-buru melanjutkan ucapannya, "...tapi aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Dia pasti merasa nyaman di sini."

"Aku ibunya, Tae. Aku tahu bagaimana sifat Jungkook. Jungkook bukanlah anak yang mudah nyaman pada sesuatu yang baru. Butuh waktu agak lama baginya untuk beradaptasi."

Taehyung tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ternyata masalah Jungkook masih menantinya untuk segera diselesaikan. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan, _noona_?'

"Tidak sulit. Kau hanya perlu meluangkan sedikit waktumu untuk memperhatikannya. Kau bersedia, bukan?"

Taehyung terdiam, mengapa permintaan ini terasa sangat sulit baginya? Waktu yang diminta noona-nya bisa ia habiskan untuk mengerjakan tumpukan pekerjaannya, namun sekarang ia harus membagi waktunya dengan Jungkook. Dapatkah ini menjadi mudah ke depannya? Taehyung hanya berharap jawabannya adalah 'iya'.

~Vkook~

Hari ini pun masih sama seperti kemarin. Sudah jam sebelas malam, Kim Taehyung masih belum memunculkan wujudnya di rumah ini. Jungkook masih tetap berharap agar dapat bertemu pamannya malam ini.

Ketika pintu utama akhirnya terbuka setelah lima belas menit berlalu, mata Jungkook langsung berbinar. Pamannya pasti pulang.

Kim Taehyung berdiri dengan jarak tiga meter darinya, tersenyum manis padanya. Jungkook pun tanpa sadar ikut melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas melihat senyuman pria itu. Pandangan mereka terpaku satu sama lain, saling menikmati pesona satu sama lain setelah dua belas tahun tidak bertemu.

"Samchon..." bibir Jungkook bergerak tanpa sadar. Mengapa melihat wajah pamannya Jungkook merasa senang sekali.

"Hai kelinci kecilku, lama tidak bertemu, kau sudah besar sekarang." Taehyung mengikis jarak di antara mereka dan berdiri tepat di depan wajah Jungkook. Tangannya mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas.

Senyum Jungkook makin melebar, "Samchon, kau berubah total sekarang. Mengapa kau menjadi sangat tampan?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil mendapat pujian seperti itu dari keponakannya. "Dasar bocah, kau juga tumbuh menjadi tampan."

Sebelumnya Jungkook terus berpikir bagimana menciptakan komunikasi yang baik dengan pamannya supaya tidak canggung, bukan? Tapi sekarang, lihatlah, komunikasi mereka berjalan cukup baik dan suasanya berubah nyaman dengan sendirinya. Jadi, semua kekhawatiran Jungkook selama ini telah terjawab.

Satu tangan Taehyung merangkul bahu Jungkook dan menuntunnya berjalan menuju anak tangga untuk naik ke atas. Mereka sempat menceritakan banyak hal sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan bersiap istirahat.

~Vkook~

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, Taehyung yang memutuskan untuk meluangkan waktunya bersama Jungkook kini tengah menyibukkan diri di dapur menyiapkan sarapan.

Jungkook sendiri tampak sedang sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di ruang tengah. Itu terbukti ketika dalam sekejap saja ruang tersebut berubah berantakan. Dan barang yang dicari-cari Jungkook pun masih belum ketemu.

"Kau mencari apa, Kook?" Suara Taehyung dari dapur masih terdengar oleh Jungkook. Namun anak itu urung menjawab dan terlarut dalam kesibukannya sendiri, mencari barangnya yang hilang.

"Kook? Jungkook?" Taehyung datang menghampirinya.

"Iya, _Samchon_?"

"Kau mencari apa?"

"Ugh, bukan apa-apa." Tapi pandangannya tetap beredar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, masih berusaha mencari.

"Mau kucarikan? Bendanya seperti apa?"

"Tidak perlu! Kau kembali ke dapur saja, _Samchon_!" Jungkook membalikkan badan Taehyung dan mendorongnya agar sampai ke dapur.

Tetapi Taehyung menahan tubuhnya dan Jungkook tidak mampu mendorongnya lagi. Rasa penasarannya masih belum pudar.

"Katakan, Jungkook! Benda apa yang kau cari?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi kau tetap mencarinya."

"Itu penting bagiku. Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tahu, _Samchon_."

Jungkook membalikkan badannya, hendak meninggalkan Taehyung, tapi ucapan berikutnya yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung berhasil membuat Jungkook membeku.

"Apa kau mencari sebuah majalah?"

SHIT.

JUNGKOOK MEMBEKU.

Uhm, perlu dijelaskan, sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah, kemarin ketika Taehyung masih bekerja dan Jungkook nyaris mati kebosanan, ia iseng mengeluarkan koleksi pribadinya yang didapatnya susah payah dari Namjoon _hyung_ —sepupunya. Dan semalam karena terlalu semangat melihat wajah Taehyung, Jungkook sampai kelupaan dan meninggalkan benda laknat tersebut di sofa ruang tengah. Yeah, Seokjin _hyung_ menyebutnya benda laknat.

Tetapi Kim Taehyung sepertinya telah menemukan eksistensi benda tersebut.

Taehyung bergerak pindah ke hadapannya. "Kau mencari majalah,'kan? Ugh, majalah... pria dewasa. Aku benar,'kan?" Taehyung tersenyum menggodanya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jungkook untuk membuat anak itu semakin malu. Taehyung menyeringai, lalu berbisik di telinga Jungkook, "Kau memang sudah dewasa, Kook."

Taehyung berhasil membuat Jungkook malu. Pipinya memerah, bahkan merahnya menjalar sampai ke telinga.

"B-benar itu memang punyaku. Lalu kau kemanakan milikku itu, samchon?" Jungkook mencoba untuk kembali netral dan tidak terpengaruh godaan Taehyung.

"Sudah terlanjur kubuang, Kook. Maaf ya."

"MENGAPA KAU BUANG BENDA BERHARGA ITU, SAMCHOOOON?!" Jungkook terlampau syok mendengar ucapan itu keluar dengan santainya dari bibir pamannya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu. Jadi langsung kubuang. Aku tidak berpikir itu punyamu, Kook. Sungguh."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tertarik dengan hal ini? Semua pria menyukainya."

"Tapi aku memang tidak tertarik melihat isi majalahmu." Taehyung mengangkat kedua bahunya seolah tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak normal, samchon." Sembur Jungkook saking kesalnya.

"Apa?"

"Jangan-jangan kau ini manusia aseksual ya? Tidak memiliki gairah terhadap seks?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung tampak tersinggung.

"Tidak mau. Aku benar-benar kesal, kau sudah membuang majalahku."

Nada bicaranya berubah ketus. "Kau bisa membelinya lagi, Jungkook. Jangan bersikap kekanakkan."

Jungkook masih berkeras kepala, "Aku tidak kekanakkan. Hanya ingin kau jujur padaku. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tertarik melihat wanita setengah telanjang, _Samchon_?"

Emosi Taehyung mencapai batasnya, ucapan-ucapan Jungkook terdengar sangat melecehkannya. Wajahnya memerah dan ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik, amarahnya mulai menguasainya.

Dalam sekejap saja, Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook dan berhasil menjatuhkannya ke atas sofa. Ia mendekat dan menindih Jungkook yang tidak dapat bergerak dalam kungkungannya. Pandangannya yang tajam menatap lurus ke bola mata Jungkook, membuat anak itu seolah terhipnotis dan tidak mampu bersuara sedikitpun.

Tatapan mengintimidasi Taehyung pindah ke bibir Jungkook yang sedikit terbuka. Hembusan nafas yang keluar dari sela-sela bibir Jungkook bagai membelai wajah Taehyung.

Pertahanan Taehyung akhirnya runtuh, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jungkook, lalu mempertemukan keduanya dalam pagutan mesra. Taehyung menyesap kuat bibir Jungkook seolah bibir itu dapat hilang dalam sekejap jika ia tidak segera melahapnya.

Jungkook yang sudah terhipnotis dengan tatapan tajam Taehyung sejak awal sama sekali tidak menolak perlakuan ini. Ia memejamkan matanya dan hanya mengikuti alur yang diciptakan Taehyung.

Sampai akhirnya Taehyung melepaskan pagutan mereka, barulah Jungkook membuka matanya. Meskipun tidak menggunakan lidah, tapi Jungkook mengakui ini adalah ciuman yang sangat dahsyat.

"Samchon..." lirihnya pelan begitu melihat Taehyung yang kembali menatap lekat ke arahnya.

"Dengar, Jeon Jungkook. Aku bukan aseksual. Aku masih pria bergairah yang membutuhkan seks."

Jungkook hanya diam mendengarkan, masih terlalu syok untuk memberi tanggapan setelah apa yang ia lalui barusan bersama Taehyung.

"Tapi...aku tidak butuh wanita. Aku hanya butuh seorang pria." Ucapnya tegas.

Jungkook membelalak, "K-kau...gay?"

Taehyung mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. "Jadi jangan menuduhku tanpa bukti yang jelas."

"Dan satu lagi. Aku laki-laki dan kau juga laki-laki. Kita berada dalam posisi sedekat ini, kau mengerti maksudku,'kan?..." "...Sepertinya aku tertarik padamu, sayang."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Taehyung segera mempertemukan bibirnya kembali dengan bibir Jungkook. Jungkook ingin menolak namun tenaganya kalah kuat dengan Taehyung.

Tapi lama kelamaan Jungkook menyadari bahwa ia telah terbuai dalam ciuman memabukkan dari pamannya ini. Dan ketika lidah Taehyung menyusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Jungkook dengan senang hati membiarkan lidah itu bebas mengeksplorasi mulutnya.

~VKook~

Setelah kejadian itu, sikap Jungkook terhadap Taehyung berubah drastis. Ia jadi menghindari pria itu setiap kali mereka bertemu muka di dalam rumah dan lebih sering berdiam diri di kamar.

Taehyung yang khawatir dengan kondisi Jungkook sekarang sudah jarang lembur dari kerjanya. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk pulang lebih cepat. Tetapi Jungkook masih belum menunjukkan perubahan, dan hari ini adalah hari keempat semenjak peristiwa menghindari pamannya itu dimulai.

Sejujurnya, Taehyung amat menyesal atas kenekatannya waktu itu. Seandainya saja ia sanggup menahan dirinya, pasti tidak akan begini jadinya.

TOK TOK TOK.

"Jungkook...Kookie- _ya_. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Segeralah turun, aku menunggumu di bawah."

Taehyung berharap Jungkook bersedia keluar dari kamarnya malam ini.

Namun ketika makanan yang disiapkannya berubah menjadi dingin, anak itu tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Taehyung lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya. Jungkook masih marah padanya, begitu pikirnya.

Belakangan ini masalahnya dengan Jungkook terus mengganggu pikirannya. Entah apa yang dirasakan olehnya, Taehyung pikir ia hanya ingin terus membuat Jungkook merasa nyaman. Dan ia berharap ia dapat menjadi salah satu bagian dari kenyamanan-kenyamanan dalam hidup Jungkook.

.

Ketika seluruh lampu di dalam rumah telah dipadamkan dan malam sudah sangat larut, Jungkook akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya (baca:kamarnya). Berpikir bahwa pamannya telah tertidur, ternyata Jungkook salah besar.

Saat Jungkook menyambangi ruang tengah dan melewati sofa tempat ia dan Taehyung berciuman dulu, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba muncul dan menariknya hingga ia jatuh terududuk di atas sofa itu lagi.

Seharusnya Jungkook merasa bahwa ini creepy, tapi ia malah merasa kesal karena ia tahu siapa pemilik tangan ini.

"Samchon, lepaskan." Ujarnya pelan.

Taehyung yang awalnya berbaring segera terduduk dan menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat.

"Sebenjar saja, Kook. Jangan menghindar lagi." Ia tersenyum lembut, berhasil membuat Jungkook terdiam dan lupa sejenak akan keinginan awalnya yang ingin lepas dari genggaman Taehyung.

"Aku...tidak menghindar." Cicitnya tapi masih dapat didengar Taehyung.

"Lalu mengapa kau terus mengurung diri di kamar, tidak mau melihat wajahku?" satu tangan Taehyung yang lain menyentuh sebelah pipi berisi milik Jungkook. Taehyung menyadari Jungkook langsung menegang ketika mendapat sentuhan darinya.

Ia jadi merasa bersalah. "Jangan takut, Kook. Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Kau percaya padaku,'kan?"

Jungkook menatap mata Taehyung dalam, berusaha mencari keyakinan dari dalam mata milik pria yang lebih tau.

"Samchon..." lirihnya amat pelan kemudian.

"Hmm." Taehyung menyahut.

"...kau tahu, aku bukannya menghindar karena marah padamu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya...terlalu panik karena jantungku berdebar begitu cepat ketika kau menciumku untuk yang pertama kalinya, saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau tertarik padaku, dan lalu menciumku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk terus memikirkan perkara itu, bahkan sampai detik ini, debaran ini masih terasa dan geraknya bertambah semakin cepat."

Taehyung menjatuhkan rahangnya, tidak menyangka akan mendengar hal seperti itu keluar dari bibir keponakannya yang sampai detik ini masih membuatnya candu.

Ingin rasanya segera meraup bibir Jungkook kembali.

"Tapi yang membuat aku paling kesal adalah..." lanjut Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah dalam mode siap untuk mendengarkan kelanjutannya. "...mengapa aku harus memanggilmu samchon di saat jantungku bekerja sangat tidak wajar dan kepalaku terus dipenuhi oleh bayanganmu, _Samchon_?"

Taehyung menahan nafas mendengar keluhan frustasi Jungkook. Bagai mendapat ledakan kembang api di hatinya, jantung Taehyung berpacu sangat cepat, serupa dengan Jungkook.

Melihat Jungkook membendung air mata di pelupuk matanya, Tehyung ingin anak itu mengetahui juga bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Jungkook.

Ia meraih wajah Jungkook dan meraup bibirnya, membawa Jungkook kembali melayang dalam sebuah pagutan mesra. Jungkook membalasnya. Ya, kelinci Taehyung juga membalas ciumannya tidak kalah hebat.

Air mata Jungkook menetes saking bahagianya, kini ia tahu bagaimana perasaan pamannya terhadapnya.

Taehyung pun turut tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka karena bahagia yang meluap-luap.

Jungkook kemudian mengalungkan tangannya di leher Taehyung dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Sayang...Jungkook-ku sayang" suara berat Taehyung memanggil terdengar sangat seksi. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Taehyung.

"Kalau kau kesal, jangan panggil aku _samchon_ lagi. Panggil aku sayang. Buat dirimu merasa nyaman, _babe_." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Jungkook, nafas Taehyung yang menerpa telinganya membuat pria kelinci itu menggelinjang geli.

"Apa...kita tidak terlalu cepat?" Jungkook tiba-tiba bersuara ketika mereka tengah larut dalam keheningan.

"Hmm? Terlalu cepat bagaimana?"

"Aku rasa kita terlalu cepat memiliki perasaan satu sama lain. Aku takut kalau ini hanya perasaan sesaat."

"Ssst! Mengapa berpikiran seperti itu?"

Jungkook menggeleng, tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Kita tidak butuh waktu berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun untuk menyukai seseorang. Jika dalam satu detik saja aku sudah mencintaimu, aku harus bagaimana?"

Jungkook merona, mengapa Taehyung pandai sekali membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat?

"Aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa ini bukanlah perasaan sesaat, Kook." Aura keyakinan terpancar jelas dari wajah Taehyung.

"Huh? Bagaimana caranya?"

Taehyung mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jungkook sampai akhirnya tubuh itu terbaring kembali di bawahnya. Ekspresinya serius, "Apa waktu semalaman cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa ini bukan perasaan sesaat, _my bunny_?" tiba-tiba seringai tercetak di bibirnya.

Jari-jari Taehyung menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Jungkook. "Aku ingin kau menyerahkan semuanya padaku malam ini. Begitupun aku, aku milikmu mulai saat ini."

Jungkook terpana dengan permainan kata Taehyung yang begitu menggoda, merah di pipinya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sejak kapan pamannya jadi begitu pandai menggoda?

Namun hal yang membuat Jungkook amat bahagia adalah, ia merupakan orang pertama yang dapat melihat sisi lain dari diri pamannya Kim Taehyung. Sisi menggoda seorang Kim Taehyung yang mampu membuatnya meleleh dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

 **/\**

 **Okay, makasih banget yang udah mau baca sampai ketemu tulisan 'END'.**

 **Panggil aku Yon atau Vyn aja yaa, terserah mau pakai yang mana.**

 **Ini adalah ff pertama aku. Aku tau ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi aku berharap kalian bersedia ngasih respon positif buat ff ini.**

 **Thankyou,**

 **jangan lupa ninggalin jejak di kolom review yaa^^**


End file.
